Question: Brandon is 48 years old and Daniel is 9 years old. How many years will it take until Brandon is only 4 times as old as Daniel?
We can use the given information to write down an equation about how many years it will take. Let $y$ be the number of years that it will take. In $y$ years, Brandon will be $48 + y$ years old and Daniel will be $9 + y$ years old. At that time, Brandon will be 4 times as old as Daniel. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $48 + y = 4 (9 + y)$ Simplifying the right side of this equation, we get: $48 + y = 36 + 4 y$ Solving for $y$ , we get: $3 y = 12$ $y = 4$.